Un viaje inesperado
by Anahh
Summary: Hermione está en medio de una batalla y por un hechizo mal lanzado, termina en la época de los merodeadores... ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Logrará volver a su tiempo? SiriusxHermione.
1. Capitulo 1 Una batalla

Bueno… para empezar, esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, ya han pasado dos años si mis cuentas no son malas, y quise corregir algunas cosas, para subirla de nuevo.

Espero que les guste (:

Disclaymer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos se deben a la maravillosa imaginación de JK. Rowling.

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione iba corriendo seguida de sus dos amigos.

Se dirigían al despacho de su antiguo director, necesitaban un lugar para esconderse, y hace unos meses habían instalado una fortaleza ahí, adelantándose a que esta batalla estaba por ocurrir. La mayoría de sus amigos ya estarían ahí, o eso esperaban, ojalá muriera la menor cantidad de personas, aunque fuera algo imposible de cumplir.

Al llegar a su destino, atravesaron la gárgola ya destruida por algún maleficio y subieron las escaleras rápidamente, abrieron la puerta, y se dispusieron a buscar el famoso ladrillo que abriría la habitación.

-Miren chicos, ¡Lo encontré!-Chilló Hermione emocionada.

Lo presionó y luego con la varita recitó algunos hechizos. A los pocos segundos una amplia habitación apareció ante sus ojos, pero, no había nadie ahí.

-Pero que... ¡Maldición!-Gritó Harry angustiado. Salió corriendo de ahí, esperando encontrar a alguien en el camino.

-¿Este es imbécil acaso?-Tras decir esas palabras, su pelirrojo amigo salió tras de el.

Hermione sintió algo tibio correr por sus mejillas, y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Angustiada, perdida, desolada...

Corrió hacia sus amigos, buscó pasillo por pasillo, pero ni rastro había de ellos...

Las lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse sobre su rostro, y veía algo borroso, por primera vez Hermione Granger no sabía que hacer.

Empuñó su varita fuertemente, y se quedó parada contra la pared, tratando de oír algo que la guiara hacia ellos. Escuchaba hechizos, gritos, risas de triunfo, llantos... De todo, menos a ellos.

-Vaya vaya, miren con quien me vine a encontrar, ¿No eres tu la sangre inmunda, amiga de ese Potter?-Dijo una voz cercana a ella, se dio vuelta asustada, para encontrarse cara a cara con Bellatrix Lanstrange.

-¡Tu!-Gritó Hermione con desprecio impregnado en la voz-¡_Confringo_!-Dijo, apuntando con su varita hacia la desastrosa mujer.

Pero ella fue más rápida. Usó un hechizo protector, para luego reír.

_-¡Crucio!-_La maldición dio de lleno en el pecho de la castaña, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y chillara de dolor-Jajajaja-La estruendosa risa de Bella hacía eco en el pasillo, Mantuvo el hechizo un rato, y volvió a gritar-_¡Crucio!-_Pero en ese momento la chica desapareció, y el hechizo rebotó en el frío suelo de piedra.

Lo ultimo que escucho la chica, fue la voz de Harry, reclamándole algo a Ron.

OoOoOoOoO

-Bueno, como les iba contando, la chica estaba pegada a mi y… ¡Aaaah! ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasó?-Regañó un chico de cabellos negros con destellos azulados mientras se paraba del suelo, y pasaba sus manos sobre su túnica para quitarle el polvo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Un cadáver!-Grito un chico bajito y rechoncho mientras apuntaba hacia la chica y salía corriendo.

-Colagusano... ¡No es un cadáver! Mira, aún respira-Dijo un chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel tomándole el pulso a la chica que estaba tirada en el pasillo–Cada día está mas loco…-Susurro el chico mientras se paraba y miraba hacia donde se había ido su amigo.

-Wow... ¿Quién será? Nunca la había visto y tiene la túnica de Gryffindor…-Dijo otro chico de pelo negro y ojos color avellana.

-No sé, pero por su estado cualquiera pensaría que viene de una Guerra… Mira esta llena de cortes y sangre, además su túnica esta echa añicos…-dijo el ojos miel analizándola.

-Lo mejor sería llevarla a la enfermería. ¿Tú qué dices Padfoot?-Pregunto el Moreno-¡Hey Padfoot! ¿Estás ahí?-Llamó la atención moviendo su mano derecha de arriba abajo al frente de de Sirius.

-¿Qué?... Ah, si, si, llevarla a la enfermería, claro...-Respondió medio ido.

-Vaya Padfoot, no llevas ni cinco minutos al frente de ella y ya te la comes con los ojos-dijo el castaño mirando reprobatoriamente hacia su amigo-¿Qué sucede si llega a ser una maniática desquiciada?

-Pero es linda-Sonrió, a lo que sus dos amigos giraros los ojos.

La chica volvió en si, pero no lograba obtener las fuerzas para abrir los ojos, escuchaba murmullos a su al rededor, y quería saber lo que pasaba. Esperaba, emocionada, a que fueran sus dos mejores amigos los que estaban ahí, pero, distinguía tres voces, no dos...

Trató de decir algo, pero solo logró gemir roncamente.

-¡Mira! Está despertando-Dijo Remus arrodillándose y acercándose a la castaña-¿Estas bien?

Esa voz le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba por qué... despegó sus labios nuevamente, pero solo logró susurrar cosas inentendibles.

-Insisto que lo mejor es llevarla a la enfermería.

-Tienes razón-Concordó Remus parándose del suelo-¿Sirius? Supongo que la quieres cargar tu, jaja.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hermione abrió los ojos mecánicamente, era completamente imposible que Sirius Black estuviera ahí, hace dos años había muerto en manos de la misma mortifaga que la había atacado.

-Miren, abrió los ojos-Susurró Padfoot haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo-¿Estas bien muchacha?

La chica solo asintió, aceptando que no podría decir nada hasta que hubiera descansado.

-Bien, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?

-Eso no se pregunta Sirius, es obvio que hay que llevarla-James la levantó del suelo y la afirmó en sus brazos-Vamos.

Los tres chicos emprendieron camino, no hablaron mucho, solo intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando.

-Miren, se durmió-Comentó Remus luego de tocar la puerta de la enfermería.

-Claro, debe estar agotada y adolorida-Afirmó James.

Al abrir la puerta, la señorita Pumfrey chilló de espanto.

-¡Pero que le han hecho! Pobre chica, pasen, y déjenla en una camilla, ahora-Ordenó.

Fue a buscar cosas para curarla mientras los chicos la acomodaban. Ya se disponían a irse cuando la enfermera los detuvo.

-¿A donde creen que van? Me deben algunas explicaciones.

-¿Explicaciones sobre que? Nosotros no le hicimos eso si eso es lo que cree.

-De usted no lo espero , pero de sus amigos... Quien sabe, con todas esas bromas que habitúan a hacer...

-Pero jamás han llegado al extremo de dejar a alguien así, solo son bromas, lo que le pasó a esta chica va mas allá de eso... Llegamos a pensar que venía de una batalla.

La enfermera puso cara de horror al pensar en eso, Miró con compasión a la chica, que respiraba pausadamente sobre una de sus camillas.

-Esta bien, váyanse, yo me encargaré de ella, si quieren luego pueden venir a verla.

Los tres chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y salieron por la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle un último vistazo a la misteriosa chica.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, eso es todo, acorté mucho el capitulo, ya que será como una introducción a la historia... Los demás serán más largos, no se preocupen [:

Ojalá les haya gustado, y, si quieren dejar alguna crítica, comentario, ánimo, no duden en escribir un RR [:


	2. Capitulo 2 Confuciones

_Disclaymer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos de la maravillosa JK. Rowling._

* * *

Sintió que unos rallos de sol se colaban por la cortina para luego dar contra su rostro.

Estaba algo desorientada, tenía recuerdos borrosos de lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, algo cegada por la luz. Cuando logró acostumbrarse, los abrió por completo y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

La enfermería de Hogwarts, sin lugar a dudas, pero… estaba algo cambiada.

-_¿Hola?_-Susurró la castaña con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, pero quedó pasmada con lo que vio, era imposible que _ella _fuera madame Pomfrey.

-¡Hola!, que bueno que ya despertaste… Me tenías preocupada-Le dijo la enfermera acercándose a ella y tomándole el pulso con la muñeca.

Hermione se miró las partes del cuerpo que no cubrían las frazadas, donde antes se encontraban las heridas provocadas por la batalla, ahora solo había cicatrices.

-Gracias-Pronunció la chica, algo ronco, pero firme.

-Nada que agradecer-Sonrió-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger, un gusto.

-Y… señorita Granger, ¿Cómo le pasó eso?

-No recuerdo-Mintió la chica, extrañada de que esa señora no supiera lo que había pasado en el establecimiento unas horas antes. ¿O días tal vez?-¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?

-13 de Septiembre… Estuviste dos días inconciente, si eso es lo que querías saber.

-¿13? ¿Septiembre? Pero como… si… no, no, debe estar equivocada.

-¿Por qué dice eso? Si no me cree, compruébelo usted misma en el calendario-La bruja acercó un papel que estaba en la pared, y se lo enseñó-Ve, 13 de Septiembre.

Hermione negó con la cabeza horrorizada, en un extremo del calendario se marcaba claramente, "_año 1977_".

-¿Le sucede algo?

-No, es solo que… no nada.

-Bueno, será mejor que descanse, mas tarde seguramente vendrán unos chicos a verla, los que la encontraron… se han pasado aquí todas sus horas libres desde que llegó.

Hermione la miró esperanzada, seguramente eran Harry y Ron, porque claro, era imposible que estuviera en el año 1977… seguramente la nueva enfermera se había equivocado.

-Gracias.

Pomfrey solo le sonrió en modo de respuesta y se fue.

La castaña trató de hacer recuerdo, que había hecho las últimas horas antes de caer inconciente, pero ni una imagen se acercaba a su cabeza, estaba algo frustrada por eso, odiaba no poder recordar las cosas.

-¡No me empujes imbécil!

-Imbécil tú que no te quedas callado, no vez que la puedes molestar con tus queji…-Pero se quedó callado al ver a la chica ya despierta.

-¡Hola!-Saludaron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

-Ho…Hola-Tartamudeó Hermione, ¿Dónde estaba Ron?-¿Harry? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y Ron?

-¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry?-Preguntó el mas bajito.

-No sé colagusano, debe ser algún amigo de ella, nos debe estar confundiendo-Respondió Remus.

-¿Confundiendo? Pero si el es Harry-Apuntó a James, a lo que los tres chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿No que nunca la habías visto? No conocía ese lado de ti ¿Eh? Y más encima le dijiste un nombre falso… que feo, que feo-Le dijo Sirius medio en broma, medio en serio.

-¿Nombre falso? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Quiénes son ellos Harry?-Preguntó nuevamente la chica, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza por tanta confusión.

-Primero, yo no soy Harry, soy James, y segundo, el es Sirius, el de ahí es Remus y el que está a su lado, Peter, mas conocidos somos por "los merodeadores" tal vez nos hayas escuchado nombrar alguna vez-Dijo el chico con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro.

Hermione abrió los ojos igual que dos platos, entonces si estaba en el año 1977… lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a llenarle los ojos, pero las contuvo, y se las limpió disimuladamente con la mano.

-Lo siento, te confundí… es que eres idéntico a un amigo mío…

-No te preocupes, pero, ¿Ya estás mejor? Cuando te encontramos estabas terrible.

-Si, ya estoy bien, gracias… solo, un poco desorientada, ¿Quién es la nueva enfermera?

-¿Nueva? Pero si ella está aquí hace años, Madame Pomfrey.

"_Ah, claro, era ella, solo que veinte años mas joven… eso lo explica"_-Pensó Hermione-Ah claro… creo que los golpes me afectaron un poco, Remus.

-Bueno, te dejamos descansar, lo necesitas-Dijo James amablemente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, seguido de colagusano y lunático.

-Primero, toma… trajimos estas flores, dicen que con su aroma, las personas se sienten mejor-Sonrió de medio lado, sacando las flores ya secas que estaban en el florero, y poniendo las nuevas-Un gusto preciosa-Le guiñó un ojo y siguió a sus tres amigos.

Hermione quedó algo embobada, Sirius había sido muy lindo en su época, y, al parecer, también muy coqueto.

Vio las flores que había dejado a un costado suyo, eran preciosas, cada cierto tiempo, cambiaban de tonalidad. Las quedó observando un rato, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso Canuto?

-No sé a que te refieres _my friend_-Respondió, desviando la pregunta.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Sirius, no te hagas el tonto… Si es otro de tus juegos, te aconsejo que no lo hagas, esa chica ya ha pasado por muchas cosas como para que vengas a amargarle la vida con una desilusión amorosa.

-Que extremista Remus, no te preocupes, sé lo que hago.

-Claro… Sabes lo que haces… Siempre sabes lo que haces-El chico negó con la cabeza y adelantó un poco el paso, eso era lo único por lo que le molestaba su amigo, lo único… Pero no soportaba a la gente que le gustaba jugar con las personas por su propio placer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Imágenes horribles llenaron los sueños de la castaña esa noche, despertaba ajetreada cada cierto rato, pero volvía a conciliar el sueño, y las imágenes volvían, eran cosas irreales, pero dolorosas, sus amigos muertos, su familia degollada, Hogwarts quemándose, entre muchas otras cosas.

No descansó nada, lo que provocó que al próximo día, tuviera ojeras y mucho sueño, cuando Madame Pomfrey la vio en ese estado, se preocupó aún más, y hizo que se tomara diversos jarabes, prometiéndole que se podría ir esa misma tarde.

Algunos sabían asquerosos, a tierra combinada con un sabor medio metálico y pasas. Pero si quería irse, debía hacerle caso en todo lo que le pedía la enfermera.

Al medio día le llevaron comida, la que devoró en unos pocos minutos, su actitud le recordó a Ron, siempre comiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Eso le provocó algo de nostalgia.

Apenas acabó, Su antes muerto director, entró a verla.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger, me contaron de su presencia en mi establecimiento…

La chica asintió, aún sin poder asimilar que estaba viendo al mismo anciano que hace dos años habían matado.

-Me contaron también… que tenía puesta la túnica de Gryffindor, pero, no recuerdo haberla admitido nunca como alumna aquí…

-Es algo loco…

-Estoy rodeado de cosas locas, somos magos-Sonrió amablemente-La escucho.

-Es que, ni yo me lo creo.

-No se preocupe, cuénteme.

-Estamos en el año 1977 ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Bueno, yo debería estar en el año 1997… en mí época… no sé si me explico.

-Se explica muy bien, pero, ¿Sabe al menos como sucedió todo este percance?-Miró disimuladamente el brazo izquierdo de la chica, pero solo habían algunas marcas que había dejado la batalla, lo que le dijo que era alguien de fiar.

-Ni idea… yo peleaba contra un mortífago y-Se quedó en silencio apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, seguramente esa era información que no debía decir.

-Continúe, necesito que me cuente lo que pasó para poder ayudarla, pero, trate de omitir todos los detalles posibles, el solo hecho de que este aquí hablando con usted, ya altera el futuro que conoce.

-Está bien… Bueno, estaba batallando contra un mortífago, y me lanzó una maldición imperdonable… luego, no recuerdo mas-Cerró los ojos tratando de acordarse de algo, pero solo se le acercó a la mente la voz de su amigo; _"¡Pero Ron! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?"_-Creo que luego de eso, al tratar de defenderme, me tiraron un hechizo extraño…

-¿No se acuerda que hechizo pudo haber sido?

La castaña negó con la cabeza algo frustrada.

-Entonces usted es un estudiante de Hogwarts en el futuro…

-Así es…

-Tal vez… podríamos designarle alguna familia, hay algunas disponibles.

-¿Designarme una familia? ¿Entonces no puede volverme a mi tiempo?-Preguntó espantada.

-Por el momento no, y si queremos que nadie descubra todo, hay que disimular… Le podría pedir al Sr. Snape que la aloje en su casa…

"_Claro, su ayudante…"_-Pensó-Pero… Tal vez sea mejor solo decir que mis padres murieron en un ataque de mortífagos por ser muggles… por eso yo estaba tan herida, logré escapar antes de que me mataran, y donde este año me trasladaban a este colegio, aparecí aquí…

-Vaya, es rápida inventando historias.

-Acostumbrada a inventar excusas para los desastres que causaban mis amigos-Se dijo mas para ella misma que para el director.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Bueno, le pediré a Madame Pomfrey que le aliste un uniforme para que pueda andar por el colegio sin problemas, hasta luego-Y con esas palabras, desapareció por la puerta.

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido, y en una historia creíble que contar. Pero al rato llegaron nuevamente los merodeadores.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estás hoy?-Preguntó Remus amablemente.

-Bien, gracias, y ustedes, ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien-Respondió James a la voz de todos.

-_Ahora que se siente mejor podrías preguntarle de donde viene_-Susurró Peter al odio de Remus, pero Hermione igual alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Ah, claro, imaginé que querrían saber… Bueno, todo comenzó por que mis padres se querían trasladar de su trabajo, a uno aquí, en Inglaterra, por lo que me trasladaron de mi colegio allá en estados unidos, a Hogwarts. Estaba todo listo para partir, pero momentos antes, llegó una persona del ministerio y nos informó que Voldemort-Los cuatro chicos la miraron sorprendidos-Si, así es, lo llamo por su nombre, no me da miedo.

Peter fue el que más se sorprendió de los cuatro, y al que más le molestó

-Bueno, nos informó que Voldemort atacaría a familias muggles de ese sector, el traslador ya estaba por partir, pero minutos antes, llegaron los mortífagos a mi casa, y comenzó la batalla… obviamente yo era la única ahí que sabía paliar contra ellos, pero no pude hacer nada, mis padres me rogaron que tomara el traslador, no quería dejarlos, pero las maldiciones les dieron de lleno y…-Comenzó a quebrársele la voz, lo sintió tan real, que se le partió el corazón de solo pensar que eso podía llegar a ocurrir…

-No tienes que seguir, calma-Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó en modo de consuelo, a lo que la chica se sorprendió mucho, no se imaginó que el padrino de Harry fuera así de cariñoso.

-Gracias-Se secó las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas y se separó del abrazo del muchacho.

-Nos tenemos que ir a clases, en la tarde pasamos a verte-Dijo Remus mirando a Sirius reprobatoriamente.

-No se preocupen, creo que en unas horas me podré ir de aquí.

-¿Si? Bueno, te vengo a buscar aquí, para mostrarte el castillo, ¿Está bien?

Hermione asintió, ya conocía el castillo a la perfección, pero debía disimular.

-Bueno, nos vemos-Se despidió James, siguiendo a Peter y a Remus, quienes ya se habían ido.

-Si, nos vemos-Dijo suavemente Sirius, también siguiendo a sus amigos.

Cerró los ojos, y volvió a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya estas como nueva-Le dijo Poppy con una sonrisa, apenas la castaña abrió los ojos luego de esa corta siesta.

-¿Entonces ya me puedo ir?-Preguntó contenta.

-Si claro, tu uniforme lo deje ahí-apuntó a una butaca de madera, que se encontraba al lado de un gran espejo pegado a la pared.

-Muchas gracias-Agradeció, bajándose de la cama para buscar su uniforme.

-Saldré para dejar que se vista…

-Bueno, gracias-Se dirigió a la silla, y se puso primero la camisa, era justo de su talla.

Pero al tomar la falda, y probársela, notó que no era de un largo apropiado para el colegio, por lo que la alargó unos centímetros, justo por debajo de la rodilla.

-Pareces monja con una falda así, ¿Por qué no la acortas?-Se burló Sirius, quien iba recién entrando a la habitación, pero al notar la mirada asesina de Hermione, se quedó callado.

-A mi me gusta así, gracias.

-Disculpa si te molestó.

-Ya da igual, estoy acostumbrada-Se abotonó los dos botones que le faltaban en la camisa, y se puso la túnica de Gryffindor.

-_bueno… me espera un día muy agotador…-_Pensó-¿Vamos?

-Ajá, partiré por los jardines, son muy lindos.

-Mientras no nos acerquemos al sauce boxeador…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?-Trató de desviar la pregunta al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, supuestamente ella no sabía nada del castillo.

Sirius la miró extrañado, y susurró un simple _"nada"._

Hermione se fue a despedir y a agradecer a la Srta. Pomfrey y siguió a Sirius hasta las grandes puertas que daban a los jardines.

-Wow, son preciosos-Dijo la chica, simulando estar sorprendida.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.

-Ajá…-Se fue a sentar al pasto, al lado del lago, como lo hacía con sus amigos…

Sus amigos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ron ahora? Combatiendo claro, y ella ahí, un problema mas en la lista del director… Sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

Más bien, sin hacer nada, porque de poder, si podía, pero ella bien sabía que no debía alterar el futuro, ya que más cambios de los que quisiera podrían ocurrir. Y así se empeorarían las cosas.

Luego de esos pensamientos se dio cuenta que Sirius se había sentado a su lado, y la estaba observando atentamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó, poniéndose algo colorada ante la mirada del muchacho, era penetrante, se sentía algo cohibida.

-No… Nada, ¿Qué pensabas?

-En mi familia…-No fue tanto una mentira, porque la castaña si consideraba a Harry y a Ron como sus hermanos.

-Oh… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te distraigas?

-Nada, en realidad, todo lo que pueda haber en este castillo me traerá recuerdos.

El chico la miró sin comprender.

-No importa, vamos, quiero seguir recorriendo los jardines-Con estas palabras se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Sabes a donde vas?

-No-Mintió.

-Vamos a la cabaña del guarda bosques, ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir?

-Claro… si voy a pasar todo un año aquí, quiero conocer al guarda bosques-Sonrió.

-Ah, bueno-La adelantó para que ella lo siguiera a el.

Al llegar vieron al, ahora, mucho más joven Hagrid, persiguiendo unos extraños animales morados.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-Preguntó Hermione, observándolo con algo de compasión, parece que desde joven había sido algo torpe.

-¡Claro! Me hace falta algo de ayud-Paró en seco al girar a verlos-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó El gigante, acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

Hermione miraba los grandes pasos que daba Hagrid algo asustada, ¿Qué lo habría puesto así? Miró a Sirius de reojo, quien se reía silenciosamente, seguramente le había hecho alguna broma a Hagrid por la cual le tocaba pagar ahora.

* * *

_Bueno… hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les haya gustado [:_

_Si quieren dejar alguna Crítica, Comentario constructivo, Ánimo, Un "Síguela" // o lo que quieran, no duden en dejar un RR ;D_


End file.
